


Filth

by Antagonized_Jordan



Series: Twitter Threads - Cross Posting [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Zukka, THIS WAS A TWITTER THREAD SOOOOO YOU KNOW, This is NOTTTTT everyone's flavor so be...well...smart, Violent Sex, Yeahhhh. It be steamy., Zukka NSFW, implied sex work, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antagonized_Jordan/pseuds/Antagonized_Jordan
Summary: “And you’re weak.”Zuko’s eyes opened at Sokka’s voice, lips parting but no words in his throat.Sokka smiled into Zuko’s exposed neck.“Soo.  Weak.”A bite to punctuate his point.Zuko’s hand shot up in violent response, yanking hard on Sokka’s high ponytail.“You think I’m weak?” Slow, calculated words.  Threatening, lidded eyes.Sokka let his hips roll ever so slightly, smirk held firmly in place as Zuko pulled his hair harder, arching his neck back further.“Oh.  I know you’re weak.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Twitter Threads - Cross Posting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977718
Kudos: 75





	Filth

**Author's Note:**

> SOoooooooOOOoooo. I did a thing. I wrote…a twitter story. 
> 
> I just recently discovered these and OH MY GODDESSES what a treat they are to read. And you know? I had a blast writing for this format. BUT! Twitter is def not my cup of tea and apparently I'm not the only one. Someone reached out and asked if I would consider posting the threads to ao3. At first I thought, "I can't do that! It will read so weird and choppy and...and...ah!" But you know? Why not. I'm posting it anyway. 
> 
> In fact, I'll post the abandoned drawing that inspired this, the lazy world building I created in response to a Tumblr ask, and the twitter thread itself. YEAH. So basically you're getting a bunch of TRASH and I hope at least some of you LIVE FOR IT like I do XD 
> 
> If you're here because you've read and enjoyed my other writings here on ao3, BE WARNED. THIS IS A FUCKING 180. I'm normally a very soft angst/fluff/plot heavy writer...this? This is...this is FILTH. And rough. And inappropriate. And dark. But not dark as in sad-story-pain-to-eventually-be-healed way, but just DARKNESS. Hot darkness, if I get an opinion ;)
> 
> So anyway. Here it is for posterity. Heh. 
> 
> If you'd rather read this in its original format, [see here!](https://twitter.com/DarkmodeJ/status/1310831910155882496)
> 
> Inspired by my latest dark Zukka doodle (the abandoned animation), and the lazy worldbuilding that came from it… …I give you…FILTH. Enjoy.

"Please please please share the story behind that "I hate you" art because it simultaneously broke me and put me together kcjdjsbxh -💀"

_***cracks knuckles*** _

OKAY.

So.

This one is dark and DEF 18+ with some super unhealthy behavior…

And I’ll also say that I see soooo many potential AUs that lead up to this one particular scene (maybe I’ll do an experiment where I write them all out and see how the different backstories, settings, character developments, and plot progressions change this singular moment).

This very, _very_ sexy moment.

Oof. It gets me.

<3

**The AU that I see right now is as follows:**

  * Zuko is a bartender at a very high-end club – the most popular, most edgy, most snarky, most valued bartender. He’s basically untouchable, though, which probably enhances said popularity. 



  * With his position, seniority, and honestly just his badassery and cockiness, he’s secured a rather comfy position and actually holds a lot of power in the club ownership’s hierarchy.



  * So yeah…this club? Definitely involved in some dark shit – we’ve got back door business deals, lots and lots of sex workers, and a VERY powerful owner (this is Zuko’s boss and may also be Ozai…honestly I haven’t decided if I like that or not). It’s full of filthy money, dishonest people, and lots of Gatsby-like glamour. _Quite_ the high-end club. Lots and lots of shit going on.



  * And Zuko? He sees it all – watches from his spot behind the bar. Silently taking it all in, holding onto the necessary details.



  * Enter Sokka – the first person to enter the club and actually catch Zuko’s eye (and hold his attention for more than the time it takes to order a drink).



  * He’s gorgeous. Fucking gorgeous. _BEAUTIFUL._ And so, SO arrogant. Carries himself like he’s a million fucking dollars.



  * He always throws Zuko for a loop – Zuko can’t pin him down. He watches him flirt, watches him dance, watches his transformations from night to night. Can’t say for certain who he is, what he’s about…and Zuko is entranced. _Addicted_ , even. 



  * But of course, he says nothing. He can tell from how Sokka maneuvers that he’s there on _official_ business, even if Zuko doesn’t know what that business is, or who exactly he’s working for.



  * He just stares, glaring, scowling, and fucks him _hard_ when he’s alone and lost in his fantasies.



  * Oh yeah, and Sokka? 



  * Sokka can tell that Zuko’s hooked. And he plays up to it like his life depends on it. It’s the most fun he’s had in years and _oh_ if he isn’t going to wreck this boy from afar.



  * See, Sokka _knows_ who Zuko is – who he works for, his position in the company. 



  * And, well, considering that Sokka’s position is precarious at best, despite his powerful demeanor and confident stride, he can’t fuck this up. 



  * And fucking the untouchable bartender (the son of his boss, if we’re going with that AU)? Yeah. That could be bad. _Really_ bad. ESPECIALLY considering the terms of his contract basically bind him to The Boss. Yeah, Sokka brings in a _shit_ ton of money for the club and is one of the best entertainers they’ve got. But where Sokka himself gets most of his money, security – and where he’s most imprisoned – is from the boss himself. And…well, Sokka doesn’t let himself admit how much he hates it. Tis only a job and it’s _good_ money.



  * Plus – it keeps him safe from what’s _outside_ the club, and that? That’s a different story.



  * Oh…and proximity to the brooding bartender is a big plus. (And he has some _really_ good sex from time to time, if he’s being honest.)



  * It’s been a while and FINALLY, Sokka decides it’s time to shake things up.



  * He orders a drink; lingers at the bar; does it again the next night; gets more and more bold; more and more inappropriate; lets his eyes go all lidded…



  * He’s playing with fire and knows he’s being watched, but Zuko’s cold stare and unwillingness to play along makes it feel safe and honestly he’s living for the game.



  * Shall I go on?



_***Spoiler alert...I went on*** _

_**//BEGIN THREAD//** _

**Zuko** : “You’re fucking filth, you know that?”

“Heh – ” Sokka let a small, satisfied breath escape through gritted teeth as he continued to bite the sharp ridges of Zuko’s jawline, shifting in his lap to reach underneath the bartender’s shirt.

 **Zuko** : “Fucking. Filth.”

Sokka let his nails dig in hard, Zuko arching into the pain.

 **Sokka** : “And you’re weak.”

Zuko’s eyes opened at Sokka’s voice, lips parting but no words in his throat.

Sokka smiled into Zuko’s exposed neck.

 **Sokka:** “Soo. Weak.”

A bite to punctuate his point.

Zuko’s hand shot up in violent response, yanking hard on Sokka’s high ponytail.

“You think I’m weak?” Slow, calculated words. Threatening, lidded eyes.

Sokka let his hips roll ever so slightly, smirk held firmly in place as Zuko pulled his hair harder, arching his neck back further.

“Oh. I know you’re weak.”

Zuko released his grip as his other hand shot to Sokka’s chin, pulling the man’s face flush to his own.

Zuko’s scowl deepened, painted with a dangerous hunger. Sokka sat satisfied, giving into the bartender’s push and pull. 

A flash of red through Zuko’s eyes – a wicked fire setting Sokka’s nerves on overdrive. His smile widened, ready for what he knew was coming.

The chair flew back as Zuko thrust himself to his feet, sending Sokka hurtling to the side. 

Sokka’s laugh echoed through the empty club, eyes locked on Zuko as his own fire tangled with satisfied amusement and increasing desperation.

Determined, heavy steps toward the man on the floor – the man dressed in dark, ripped jeans, low on his hips, and the tie of that motherfucking businessman Zuko had wanted to murder all night wrapped loosely around his neck. 

“I’ll show you weak – ” Zuko grabbed the tie and started to drag Sokka to the bar top, shoving past chairs in his furious stride.

Sokka was fucking euphoric.

“Get up.” A cold command. But Zuko didn’t give Sokka time to comply. 

He hoisted the man to his feet, turning to face him as he shoved Sokka against the alcohol-drenched ledge. He held his gaze for a moment, seeing the challenge written across Sokka’s face, before shoving his hand hard to Sokka’s lower abdomen, sliding up the length of his chest in a solid sweep to his neck as he forced a fierce arch of Sokka’s spine. 

Sokka gasped in crazed delight as he bent backwards over the bar top, held firmly against the cool surface with Zuko’s fingers wrapped around his neck. 

“Ahhhh,” Sokka mused in mocking, innocent realization, hands dangling at his sides as he let his eyes fall to the dimmed lights above. “Is this about the tie, Zuko? Awww…Don’t tell me you’re – ”

Zuko stole the smartass words from Sokka’s lips with a violent kiss, the two bent over the ledge as Zuko used his other hand to pin Sokka’s arm above his head.

Zuko kissed him harder, bruising Sokka’s lips with a territoriality he hadn’t known until the man currently pinned beneath his weight, gasping into his mouth, had waltzed so unwelcomingly into his life.

He kept their lips locked as he released Sokka’s throat, fingers immediately moving with dexterity to untangle and unceremoniously rip the stain of fabric from his neck. 

Before Sokka could gasp, Zuko’s hand flew from Sokka’s arm to Sokka’s mouth, Zuko’s teeth biting deep into the now tie-free neck; he let his mouth mark the length and width of it, possessively reclaiming what he knew wasn’t his.

But fuck it.

These marks would last.

And Sokka could live with the consequences.

Sokka used his now freed hand to fumble blindly to Zuko’s back, fingers gripping to tangle the fabric of Zuko’s tight, black t-shirt in an unsuccessful attempt to pull it off. His hands kept greedily working, useless with Zuko’s hand keeping Sokka’s face pinned down.

Without breaking his rhythm, Zuko reached behind to effortlessly pull the fabric over his head in one fell swoop, muscles straining as he immediately brought himself back to Sokka’s mouth, both hands coming to the man’s face as he let himself get lost in the familiar, intoxicating taste.

Sokka moaned – a low, vibrating sound that sent Zuko over the ledge as he felt it reverberate through his mouth and into his throat. 

He was going to take him. Now. He knew Sokka was already ready – and fuck it. He didn’t care what that meant. Didn’t care _why_. Though the rage with which he ripped the condom from his back pocket suggested otherwise. 

He stood up, blood rushing as he bit the wrapper and spit the plastic to the floor.

Sokka came to his elbows, eyes wild as he took in his obsession. Skin glistening under the shifting, iridescent lights; red and blue hues mesmerizing as they passed over the hard edges of Zuko’s features. Sokka felt his eyes widen, pupils dilating. Oh, he wanted this. Needed it. 

He wasn’t sure who the predator was here. Maybe they both were. 

Or maybe they were both prey. Sure to be fucking devoured. 

Zuko wrapped his fingers into one of Sokka’s belt loops, yanking hard as he pulled Sokka to his feet. He let his fingers fly from his jeans to the back of his head, letting their eyes meet for just a moment before thrusting him face first to the table beside them.

He ignored the breaking glass as abandoned drinks crashed to the floor, pulling his jeans just low enough to slide the condom on. He could feel the heat overwhelm his senses, a fervor in his glare as he took in the wrecked man writhing on the table below. 

He came forward, hands coming hard to Sokka’s hips. He let his fingers dig into flesh, self-indulgent as his hands rolled up and over the curves. 

In an instant, without warning, he pulled the tight jeans down, revealing everything he needed to ease the raging pull that had held him captive his entire shift behind the bar. Behind the bar, where he was unable to do anything but watch as Sokka played his game of chess, effortlessly moving and manipulating every pawn in his way.

But right now? Sokka was _his_. This was Zuko’s game of chess, now. He was pulling all the strings. 

So he destroyed him. 

And destroyed him again.

Relentlessly.

Furiously.

Until there was nothing left.

…

…

Breathless pants among broken glass.

…

…

“Fucking. Filth.”

…

A flick of a lighter and a satisfied smirk.

_“Weak.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaa. Yeah. That happened. 
> 
> Woop! I was in a MOOD. 
> 
> So much more Zukka art (with lots of NSFW doodles) [on my Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/antagonizedjordan)
> 
> Twitter: @AntagonizedJ @DarkModeJ (the darker shit)  
> IG: @antagonizedjordan


End file.
